Un certain jour de pluie
by Yumi-xX
Summary: Ino Yamanaka est une jeune fille qui a été déçue par le passé, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'ose plus vraiment s'accrocher aux gens.   OS


Personnage principal : Ino Yamanaka

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**UN CERTAIN JOUR DE PLUIE**_

* * *

Le jour de mes cinq ans, il pleuvait. Et c'est ce jour-là que ma mère a quitté ce monde, percutée par un chauffard ivre. Ce fameux jour, c'était moi qui devais mourir. C'était moi qui étais sensée aller chercher cette satanée boîte de conserve à l'épicerie la plus proche. Il faut croire que Dieu n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée d'une mort prématurée. Quand j'ai eu douze ans, mon père qui, jusqu'alors m'avait laissé me morfondre en silence, a cru bon de me hurler que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte en ce jour pluvieux. Il m'avait crié dessus rien que parce qu'il croyait que j'allais bien, contrairement à lui. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses papa, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Si je n'étais pas allé à l'épicerie, c'était juste parce que je ne voulais pas sortir sous la pluie. Pitoyable. Je m'en voulais terriblement, et en ce jour de pluie, je m'en veux encore. Assise sur mon lit, je regardais fixement les gouttes qui glissaient le long de la fenêtre, se croisant entre elle puis se séparant.

Me décidant enfin à me lever, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, avide de trouver une sucrerie qui traînerait quelque part.

- Bon, je vais devoir m'en passer on dirait, murmurai-je entre les dents.

Sur ce, je décidais de m'habiller, avant d'appeler mon amie Sakura afin de lui proposer de me rejoindre en ville.

Yosh, Saku pour vous servir ! cria une voix au bout du fil.

- Hm. Saku, tu pourrais pas genre... Ne pas parler si fort à m'en exploser les tympans ?

Oh désolé Ino, c'est juste qu'il y a plein de monde chez moi et la musique à fond. Attend, je vais dehors !

- Mais je veux pas te déranger, hein ?

Bêta va, tu me dérangeras jamais !

- Mouai bref, ça te dit une sortie en ville ?

Bien sur, j'arrive ! On se rejoint devant le bar Akatsuki ?

- Oui, à toute.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'emparais vivement de mon portable, mes clefs puis fermait rapidement mon appartement. L'ascenseur étant en panne, je me dirigeais non sans pester contre cet immeuble délabré qui me servait de logis vers les escaliers.

- Oh, Ino ! Me lança madame Ikasu, ma voisine depuis maintenant un an. Il y a un jeune garçon qui te cherchait.

- Qu-Quoi ? Un garçon comment ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Hm... Cheveux châtains, assez grand, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Rah, les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus se coiffer !

- Et pourquoi il est partit ? Demandai-je, faisant abstraction de sa dernière remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Il en avait surement marre de te chercher, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où tu habitais. Bien sur, je n'ai rien dis, on sait jamais, ça aurai pu être un violeur...

- Euh ... Merci madame Ikasu ! Dis-je avant de courir vers la sortie.

Merde, il est partit ou ? Il aurait pu m'appeler, je lui aurai dit où j'habitais ! Et puis, pourquoi il me cherchait, sachant qu'on devait se voir demain ? Je savais qu'il fallait pas que je m'engage dans une histoire avec lui. Mais j'ai pas résisté, comme toujours.

- Ino ? Me lança une voix que je reconnu facilement.

- Kiba ? Putain mais je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous à me chercher partout ? Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est bon là, calme-toi. Je voulais juste te dire un truc que je viens d'apprendre.

- Ah. Et c'est quoi ?

- Je... Tu préfères pas qu'on aille s'asseoir quelque part ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Non Kiba, je préfère pas, j'ai pas le temps là, répondis-je, blasée.

- Ok, alors je... Je vais déménager.

- Qu-Quoi ? Mais tu pars ou ?

- Etats-Unis, mon père a été muté.

- Oh

Un blanc s'était installé. Si je m'y attendais à ça ! Kiba est mon petit ami depuis maintenant deux semaines, ce qui est un véritable miracle pour moi. Cependant, je ne suis vraiment pas sure de mes sentiments à son égard. La preuve est là, ça ne me fait pas grand chose qu'il parte au final. Je suis vraiment détestable, mais j'y peux rien. Kiba est sincèrement le garçon parfait, dont toute fille tomberait amoureuse. Toute fille, sauf moi. Je suis pas normale, je suis tombée amoureuse une seule fois. Et depuis, je vide complet.

- Tu dis rien ? Dit-il. Sa question ressemblait davantage à une affirmation à vrai dire.

- Je... N'ai rien à dire.

- Je vois. Au revoir alors, bonne chance, dit-il d'une petite voix. Oui, il était blessé. Non, je ne me sentais pas fautive.

Et voilà, il s'en va. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était à prévoir hein ? Une fille comme moi, à part au lit ça vaut rien dans une relation longue. Mais quand même, avec Kiba c'était autre chose. Il était gentil, il m'aimait vraiment, contrairement à tous les autres mecs que j'ai pu avoir. Mais Kiba, je suis désolé, je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me portes. Tu mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Adieu.

- Merde, Sakura ! Je réalisais soudain que j'avais complètement oublié mon rendez-vous avec ma meilleure amie.

Oui, pour moi l'amitié est beaucoup plus importante que l'amour. Oui, je fais souffrir beaucoup de monde. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Dieu m'a laissé vivre ce fameux jour de pluie. Non, mon existence n'est vraiment pas forcée.

* * *

... Mouahaha, comment c'était ? Non mais sérieusement ... Je le trouve pourri. À vrai dire, au début c'était pas du tout ça qui était prévu, et comme vous pouvez le remarquer le début et la fin vont pas vraiment ensemble ... !

Bref, verdict ? Alors, comment c'est de détester une héroïne ? U.U'

Reviews ?


End file.
